Die Angry
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: Navy Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha, a Gung Ho Military Police Officer goes to Los Angeles to protect a cyber-terrorist named Sakura Haruno who has turned against her terror-group named Rift. That is right before Rift initiates a massive cyber-attack against the city, now it's up to these two unlikely heroes to stop them. Rated M for language, violence, and later chapters


**Part 1 – Case Closed**

Twelve years prior, Sasuke Uchiha, who was twelve years old, four foot six at the time watched as his brother was beaten by gang members in the old neighborhood he lived in.

Sasuke's rage got the better of him, and by some weird circumstance, he charged at the man beating his brother, by the end, Sasuke's hands where red with blood.

As the rest of the gang came at Sasuke, he was saved from being beaten by a Navy Officer on leave who took down all seven without taking a single hit.

Turns out the Navy Officer was Military Police, and Sasuke made a vow to himself that one day he'd be exactly like that Officer.

Twelve years later, six-foot-four, twenty-four year old Japanese/Caucasian United States Navy Lieutenant Junior Grade Sasuke Uchiha sat in the Military-Issued 2013 GMC Terrain with three other Military Police in Panama where they got a tip about five Military soldiers smuggling illegal drugs into the country.

"What's taking these assholes so long," Second Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki of the United States Marine Corps Military Police asked as he laid across the back seat with an M4A1 across his chest.

"To busy sucking on their own product to care," Sasuke said as he leaned back in the driver's seat.

"Maybe," six-foot-three, twenty-four year old Caucasian United States Army Military Police Second Lieutenant Shino Aburame said as he continued looking through the binoculars at the warehouse by holding it by the side and looking through only one lens, "This is the only time we're going to get a shot at these guys."

"Any clue when they were supposed to be here?" Naruto asked.

"Negative Ghost-Rider," Sasuke said as he tapped his fingers against the dash-board.

"Wait a second," Shino said as he saw a U.S. Humvee pulled up in front of the warehouse, and several men, two from the U.S. Army, one from the Marine Corps, and two from the Navy stepped out, "We've got action."

Two of the men were armed with fully-automatic M4A1 assault rifles with attached tactical scopes.

"These guys are prepared," Sasuke said as he reached into his sidearm holster, and pulled out his M1911 that he had customized with blued metal, non-reflective silver grips, a five-pound trigger pull, and sights fitted to his eye-sight with laser-precision.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino grabbed their weapons as the five soldiers that pulled up in the Humvee unloaded several bags out the back of the Humvee.

As the soldiers entered the warehouse, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino made a dash for the Humvee, they quickly checked the back, and one of the bags apparently had been cut because there was a white powdery substance spilled on the back of the Humvee.

Sasuke took a bit of the substance on the tip of his knife, and dropped it into the bag Shino held out.

After shaking the substance, the powder turned blue, "Bingo," Shino said, "That's powder-cocaine."

"Which means we've hit the jack-pot," Sasuke said, "Naruto, call the troops, and tell them we have conformation on narcotics inside the warehouse."

"Got that," Naruto said as he ran back to the van, and contacted Command, "Command this is Bravo, we have conformation on Narcotics inside the warehouse. Permission to make the arrest?"

"Permission granted," Command said, "We've got troops on the way."

"Roger," Naruto said as he tightened his grip on his M4A1, and hung up the radio.

"What's the word?" Sasuke asked as Naruto regrouped with them.

"We have the green light to make the arrest," Naruto said, "Troops are coming."

"Let's go," Sasuke said as he switched his grip from the barrel of his M14 SOCOM to the grip.

"It's a good day to die as any," Shino said as he cocked his Fabrique Nationale FN SLP (Self-Loading Shotgun), and continued with his team.

As soon as they climbed into the warehouse, Sasuke continued to hold his gun by the grip as him, Naruto, and Shino ducked into cover.

Sasuke peaked out from behind cover, and saw two extra men, the first was a low-level drug runner, the other was rogue drug runner Rodrigo Borgia (not to be confused with Pope Alexander the Sixth who died in 1503) that decided to get away from his Cartel in Mexico, and go into business for himself.

"Bingo," Sasuke said, "Two birds with one stone."

"They're all armed," Naruto said, "No way will we get them all."

"Wrong," Sasuke said as he grabbed a single fire extinguisher, and placed his M14 against the side of the crates.

Shino nodded as Sasuke looked at him, Sasuke then looked back at Naruto that nodded.

Sasuke rolled the extinguisher toward the deal, and it rolled against the back of one of the Navy sailor's feet, he looked back, saw the extinguisher, and as he looked back he saw Sasuke take aim at the extinguisher.

"MILITARY POLI…" He shouted before Sasuke fired two shots into the extinguisher, causing the extinguisher to explode, and throwing the sailor across the table, and across the entire room.

As one of the Army boys with the M4 raised his to fire, Naruto stood up, and emptied ten bullets into the man's unprotected chest.

As the Marine raised his M4 to return fire, Shino popped out, and fired himself.

Then man was flung sideways, and lost his M4 which was about to be picked up before Naruto shot it twice, disabling it.

Rodrigo took to his heals and ran, "Rodrigo's getting away," Sasuke exclaimed as he handed Naruto his M14, "He's mine!"

Rodrigo chased Sasuke all the way across the factory to an elevated platform above where the troops just arrived.

As soon as they arrived, Rodrigo swung at Sasuke who ducked underneath the swing, and delivered a jab directly to the area right where Rodrigo's stomach ended and his waist started, right above the groin.

There are a lot of sensitive nerves in that area of the body, if you land a strong enough blow in that area you can bring a man to his knees with one punch.

The punch Sasuke threw was strong enough, but Rodrigo recovered, and kicked Sasuke back.

Sasuke landed against the dry-wall with a thud, his back making an imprint in the molding.

Rodrigo charged at Sasuke who dodged his fist which got stuck in the wall.

Sasuke jumped onto the dry wall, and pushed himself off, using the momentum to give Rodrigo a powerful kick across the face, sending him flying backwards.

Sasuke landed on the ground as Rodrigo pushed himself up, blood dripping from his nose, as he tried to push himself up, he grabbed one of the sledgehammers the construction workers were using, and swung at Sasuke who dodged the swing by an inch.

Rodrigo swung again, this time getting the hammer stuck again in the dry-wall.

As Rodrigo was freeing his hammer, Sasuke found something that evened the score, a thick piece of rebar.

Sasuke picked up the piece which was about twenty-four inches long as Rodrigo freed the hammer.

Rodrigo swung the hammer at Sasuke who held up the rebar which blocked the strike, but bent the metal pole.

Sasuke then reached back, picked up a thick brick made of concrete, and swung it as hard as he could at Rodrigo's head.

The brick smashed to pieces against Rodrigo's skull, and sent him to the ground, dazed, Rodrigo picked up the next thing he could find which was a nail-gun, he raised it, and fired.

The nail struck Sasuke in the shoulder, it hurt like hell, but it missed anything important.

Sasuke stomped on Rodrigo's hand before he could fire again, and kneed Rodrigo in the face.

Rodrigo had three cuts on his lip, cheek, and eyebrow where he was bleeding from, not counting his nosebleed, but still he tried to get back up, and as he did, Sasuke had picked up a thick piece of wood about the size of a baseball bat.

As Rodrigo got to his knees, Sasuke smashed the wood across Rodrigo's back, and one kick to the face was all it took to send Rodrigo to the ground, he was finished.

Two hours later, after getting patched up, Sasuke gave his debrief to his boss, Navy Military Police Captain Kakashi Hatake.

"Well done here Uchiha," Kakashi said as him and Sasuke walked down the aisle between the things the Navy had stored there, "But did you have to brutalize the buyer?"

"What's the point of taking out a drug dealer if he's keeps trying to get back up," Sasuke asked, "The asshole put a nail in my shoulder."

"It missed anything important." Kakashi said.

"And he came at me with a sledgehammer," Sasuke said, "I'm not going to wait for him to pick it up and shoot again."

"Somewhat of a fair point," Kakashi said, "Just don't give Affairs the reason to come down on our Unit."

"Relax, will you boss," Sasuke asked, "I got this shit."

"Maybe," Kakashi said, "But pack up, you're shipping out for LA tomorrow."

"New case?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "We've got a girl from the Tech Group Rift that wants to come in. She says she'll only talk to Military Police."

"We talking about the same group Rift that killed the Navy Officers in Panama?" Sasuke asked.

"The very same," Kakashi said, "Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"I'll be on the next plane." Sasuke said.

_Off to Los Angeles…_


End file.
